Sex Hair
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: One of Lily and her friend Hestia's favorite pastimes is making fun of James' fangirls, who have an absurd love for his tousled locks. What happens when the Marauders discover this? Strung-together one-shots of some bonding scenes for Lily and James.
1. Sex Hair

AN: I think this is one of my longest one-shots. I'm glad that it didn't come out rushed, though. The idea's been toying with me for a while, and I'm glad it wasn't some 300-word thing. M for sex hair, bloody hell and floozy's.

AN2: I fixed the dialogue problem with this, hopefully it's a lot easier to read now!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. But his parents are just so fun to mess with! I love JK Rowling for inventing this world that I play in.

Lily Evans was glaring at the boy seated in front of her. To be fair, she was glaring at two of them, but it was really mainly the boy directly in front of her. James Potter. Even in her head, she spat the name. She hated how he always seemed so cool, so relaxed. How he constantly pranked people and constantly found new ways of asking her out - the most embarassing ways. How he thought he was just brilliant, and blimey, he seemed to not know about modesty. She let out a disgusted sound that somewhat resembled a scoff. Her eyes dropped back to her paper, trying to ignore the way he slouched lazily and managed to not get yelled at by professor Flitwick.

The bell rang through the castle, startling Lily out of her notes. Flitwick stated that they'd pick up where they left off next class, but Lily wasn't honestly paying attention anymore. She barely held back a sneer as Potter ran boisterously past her, Sirius in tow and Remus in pursuit at a normal pace.

"Ah, munch! Finally; I don't think I could've stood another minute behind that toerag!" Hestia complained next to her. She sighed, sympathizing with the fellow Gryffindor.

"What was it today?" She questioned, though it was a rather ridiculous question. Hestia slightly fancied Sirius Black, if only for his good looks.

"Ugh, didn't you see him continually sending charms at that floozy, Kristina? All hour, he just wouldn't let up! Could I borrow your notes tonight to copy? I barely got anything down today thanks to that wanker!" Indeed, her complaint screamed interest in the Marauder.

They set off towards the Great Hall for a spot of lunch. They thankfully had no classes this afternoon, a Wednesday, and Lily sighed on a happier note. Her mood plummeted once more as she entered the Great Hall. She heard Hestia come close to a true growl in her own matching upset. The boys sat in her usual spot. Worse, Alice sat next to them, chatting up Remus as though nothing was amiss. Lily remembered this morning, when she'd promised to sit next to the girl so she could help with her Potions notes. She should've known to wait until Black had passed. He'd obviously passed the knowledge on to Potter, and they were using her friendly help against her. Just as Hestia was about to turn back and go to the common room, she grasped her arm. Hestia whined, being dragged up the isle by her redheaded friend.

"Nuh-uh. If I have to suffer, so do you." She let go of the girl as they reached the boys.

Eyeing the seat next to Potter, obviously left empty for her, she sat tentatively. She glared at Hestia, resulting in the girl literally climbing over the table to avoid the empty seat next to Black. A small smirk ticked up on her face before she transferred her eyes to Alice, gaze once again turning accusatory.

"Sorry." The girl interrupted Remus, who didn't look surprised at her squeak to her friend. Alice lifted a large box of Chocolate Frogs and Lily could feel her cheeks reddening, feeling as though she was about to explode. They'd _bribed_ Alice into letting them sit with her! How dare they! As it were, she let out another odd noise of disgust that she hoped everyone in hearing vicinity understood before she started loading her plate.

"You better give me one of those, you rotten floozy." She demanded without conviction. She deftly caught the small, individual package tossed her way. She heard Hestia's grateful grunt as she was handed her own.

"So ladies, how was Charms class today?" Questioned Sirius before digging into a slice of gravy-soaked ham. She raised her eyebrows at the question, which was obviously directed more at Hestia than herself, and dug into her food to avoid the explosion that was sure to follow. It was obvious now that he was only goofing off with that Hufflepuff girl in class because he wanted to mess with Hestia. You just never knew with him.

"It was boring." Lily looked up, chewing paused, to see Hestia looking rather bored now. Alice looked at her as well, before exchanging glances with Lily. She shrugged to her, assuming Hestia must be joining in his game now. She murmured an agreement through her food, trying to back the girl up. Remus was shaking his head next to Alice, who had been attending Divination before the lunch bell rang. Lily swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah. Flitwick really didn't need to go that in-depth with the size charms. I mean honestly, if you don't understand it now, you may as well give up. I don't think we have to go over it next time, as well." She offered her opinion on the lesson, which in honesty had been very boring. But it wasn't as if Hestia knew that, she'd been too busy glaring holes in the back of Sirius' skull.

"Really though, I thought it was a bit interesting. I mean, who wouldn't be interested in making something, like a bed for instance, larger?" Potter finally spoke. Lily stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowing a slight bit as she tried to discern whether or not the bed reference had been sexual. Remus answered her question.

"You just grow too fast, James. Normal people just buy a new bed after the years it takes them to outgrow theirs. You're like a weed." The black-haired boy shrugged, digging into his own lunch. Lily spoke again.

"Well, if you really grow that fast, for one it's not normal. Two, I can see why you'd find a resizing charm helpful. But really, is there much you could use it on aside from beds and clothes when outgrown?" She offered, trying to further the conversation so Sirius couldn't bring it back to Hestia's perception of the lesson, as it looked like he desperately wanted to. Remus looked thoughtful. Potter was eating, and thus couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

"Hmm. I'd say food, if you could. He didn't say, did he?" The sandy blonde replied, a curious look glazing his eyes.

"Well, let's see." Lily stated practically. She pulled out her wand, attracting the attention of those in the conversation. "_Dilitatio._" She flourished the wand at the fish of her fish and chips meal. They stared as nothing happened. She was about to say it didn't work when more fish popped up on the platter she'd grabbed it from originally. She blinked, and they all stared for a moment longer.

"Probably just the house elves." Alice stated, ending their silence. Lily nodded, putting her wand back and taking another bite of the delicious fish.

"Well, I was still right about the bed, right? I mean, even if you didn't grow that fast, isn't it always nicer to have a bigger bed?" Potter questioned, his right hand absently jumping to his head, ruffling his hair. Lily snorted at the action, rolling her eyes. The noise was covered, thankfully, by Remus agreeing with him. Hestia had seen the boy's nervous motion, as well as a few other girls down the table. They were sighing and staring, obviously wishing he'd repeat the action. She and Hestia caught each other's eyes, smirking.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, cor blimey..." Lily started, attaining a high-pitched squeal. "...sex hair! Ohmygosh!" Hestia picked up immediately where she'd left off, finishing in the same tone. They giggled to themselves at the inside joke. Shaking her head, Lily stood, walking the few feet to serve herself some lemonade before returning. Alice was shaking her head, privately amused.

"Now that all thoughts of Charms class have disapparated..." Remus trailed off, staring at her as she sat back down.

"What the bloody cack was that?" Sirius questioned bluntly. Lily rolled her eyes at him. She and Hestia exchanged a look, silently debating over whether to tell them or not. Hestia nodded infinitesimally, and Lily sighed. She wondered if it would be as fun of a joke if they knew about it. She looked around the group, noticing the boys looking, still confused. Black in particular looked as if he was going to go ballistic if they didn't explain. She reigned in a smile at the thought of him having an eppy right here in the Great Hall, for all to see. She sighed, getting down to business.

She looked at the girls that had sighed earlier. It was a gaggle of fifth years, she now noted, before silently directing their attention back to her. She cleared her throat as Hestia made a face at the girls who were now blushing into their munch.

"Them. We're making fun of all the girls like them." She vaguely explained, nodding her head towards the girls in question. Hestia was having none of it.

"Everytime you do that flim-flam with your hair, they sigh and go all crazy. Hence why they're now blushing like fire engines. They're _mad_ for you, Potter!" She said, raising her voice so the girls could hear. Lily could hear one coughing, as though she had nearly choked. She glared at Hestia, who was smiling, satisfied at the surprised look on Potter's face.

"And there goes all of my fun. What'll I make fun of in class now, Hess?" She questioned, spearing a bit of fish aggressively with her fork and lifting it to her mouth.

"Oh, hush you. There's still plenty to make fun of and you know it, Lils." The girl retorted, waving her hand flippantly at her. She pouted for a moment, chewing on a chip.

"Fine." She bit out rather petulantly; in her mind, it was anything but fine. It was _horrible_. Sure, they were still a mountain of ways to make fun of the girls, but none of them were as fun as the 'sex hair' one.

"Besides, we can still make fun of them for it. It's just those few who know we do now." Hestia answered her thoughts, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the girls who were now eating as fast as possible - probably so they could get out of here quickly. She snorted a bit in a very unladylike way.

"Nutters." She tossed at them, though her voice wasn't loud enough for them to hear, just the people sitting around her.

"Blimey, mate! Girls to add to your fan club. Better go sign 'em up." Sirius stated, standing and making his way over to the fifth years. They five of them watched as he sidled up and straddled the bench next to the blonde one. Whatever he said, she nearly choked on her food, her eyes going wide. Lily was almost expecting her to slap him, but the girl smiled, ducking her head in a pleasantly embarrassed way. Lily shook her head, turning back to her food. She ate a few more chips, watching Hestia fume. Out of her peripheral vision, she suddenly realized that Potter was not watching his friend hit on the fifth years, rather he was intently watching her, his eyes squinted a bit behind the round glasses as though he might need a new prescription. She was about to question him about it when he turned back to his food.

"So... do you ever say the 'sex hair' part?" He questioned before taking a small bite of ham from Sirius' plate. Lily rolled her eyes; of course - who was she to think that this would be a pleasant meal? Not for Hestia, obviously, as she was still fuming while watching Sirius chat up the girls. She decided to ignore the question, taking a bite of her fish. She was chewing happily on the crispy fish when Sirius returned, and she realized that Potter hadn't pressed the matter.

"Well, mate, I'd say they love your hair and your Quidditch skills." The boy said before digging into a biscuit from the basket in front of him.

"Pfft!" Hestia let loose before taking a large gulp of water and beginning to stand up. Alice grasped her robes, yanking her back into her seat.

"Oi! What the bloody hell, Alice!" She questioned in a loud burst, righting herself after nearly falling backwards to the floor.

"You're staying here, you've got to help me with my notes." The girl justified herself, pulling out a notebook from her bookbag, somewhere by her feet under the table. Hestia glared at her.

"Have you lost the plot, you nutter? _Lils_ is helping you with your notes, because _she's_ ace at them. I barely pay attention at all, remember?" She questioned, still fuming, as she flopped her chin into her hand, elbow resting on the table. Alice sent a lackluster glare at her, recommending she shut up and remain seated. Hestia sighed, grabbing a biscuit to nibble on. She glared at the blandness before quickly reaching across the table to swipe it through the gravy on Black's plate. The boy let out a resentful 'hey!' before pulling his plate a slight bit closer to himself, as though she wouldn't be able to reach it now. Hestia only shrugged before taking a bite of the biscuit, apparently satisfied with the taste now.

"Lily?" Alice called her attention back to the notes she was supposed to be helping with. She flicked her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of the food as she bent over to rifle through her own bookbag and retrieve her Potions notes. James let out a slight gasp as the ends of her fiery hair whipped against his neck. She sat back up, notes in hand. Opening the book to the page Alice needed, she handed it over to the girl. Remus - in the nearly lost style of the gentleman - pushed his plate aside so the open book could be sat where the china had previously rested. Lily watched, rather bored, as Alice copied her notes word for word, adding in her own helping notes here and there. She picked at her chips as the girl worked diligently, not wanting to sit there without doing anything. She frowned in her mind, realizing that they'd have to do these things elsewhere from now on because she didn't want to pick up the habbit of eating out of boredom.

Potter's elbow brushed against her arm, and she looked over to see what he wanted now. She quickly realized that he didn't want to do anything but eat; however, his best friend had nudged him.

"You think we're all set for the match against Ravenclaw this weekend?" The Black boy asked before shoveling in another slice of gravy-soaked ham. She briefly wondered where he fit it all before Potter answered.

"Well... I think that the moves we have planned will win us the game, but..." He ran that fiendish hand through his hair, and she could hear the fifth year's sighing again. She wondered if Hestia was paying attention to this. "...we'll probably need as many practices as possible to get them down by then." The boy sounded genuinely worried, as though it would be life-ending if Gryffindor lost.

"Oh, you'll be fine." She spoke before she realized she intended to. "When have we lost since our first year? Never. It'll be okay." She reassured the boy, who was clearly nervous as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Are you sure? I mean... Hufflepuff thought they were going to whoop us in the last game, and look where it got them..." The hand rose again. Her own arm whipped out before she could stop herself, grabbing his wrist and holding it in place. She could hear the girls sigh again, this time in obvious sadness. One girl scoffed, but Lily couldn't find it in herself to care how the girl felt about her interception. She dropped his wrist, and it thankfully fell to rest on the edge of the table. She didn't have to look at Sirius to tell he was staring at her, just as Potter was.

"You're drawing unnecessary, annoying attention." She explained, picking up her fork and trying to forget how smooth the skin had been on the inside of his wrist.

"Not to mention," she continued as she picked another piece of fish to eat. "you're worrying yourself uselessly. We'll kick Ravenclaw's arse just like we do every year." She stated matter-of-factly, popping the fish into her mouth. Apparently Hestia had been listening, because she also spoke up.

"Merlin, we've never lost, Potter, what are you flippin' out over? We'll win, of course, and then you'll have to find another reason to worry and make fifth years swoon." She jabbed her thumb in the girls' direction.

They all turned to look at the girls, who's hair whipped about as they tried - pathetically - to act like they hadn't been daydreaming about shagging James Potter, Quidditch Extroardinaire. Lily snorted before picking up another chip to munch on.

"Umm..." The boy in question interrupted her thought process, bring the three's attention back to him - Alice and Remus were much too involved in Lily's Potions notes to notice what was happening around them.

"How long do you think they've been doing that?" He questioned with a pompous air, though she could see his hand twitch and therefore knew he was nervous.

"How long... Oh, for crying out loud, Potter! They aren't the only girls who do it. Girls have been absolutely fawning over you since first year!" Lily had difficulty keeping her voice down. She couldn't tell if he was serious or goofing off. She cast a quick glance at Hestia, who she noted - thankfully - was also staring at James Potter as though he had suddenly grown two extra heads.

"Blimey, how blind are you, boy?" The girl questioned, obviously on the same page as Lily.

"I'm not blind at all, Hestia." He defended himself, the hand flying up before Lily could stop it. He ruffled his hair, and the hand slid down to rest on his shoulder. One of the girls giggled, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Lily whipped around to face the younger Gryffindors.

"Oh, would you just shut up! Yes, we understand what his hair looks like. Go on now, run along and be swooning floozy's elsewhere, we're attempting to have a conversation here!" She didn't exactly yell, but her voice was raised enough that people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked up to see the raucus. Eyes nearly popping out of their heads, the girls stood and booked it, getting away from the stares as quickly as possible. Lily turned back to the conversation, only to see the five people around her staring, shocked. She sighed, rolling her eyes. _Of course..._

"Well, go on." She stated simply to Potter, encouraging him to finish what he'd been saying before she'd interrupted. "You were trying to convince us that you knew what was going on." She prompted when he only sat there. At the prolonged silence, she sighed.

"Yes, yes, Lily Evans yelled at someone. Let's all attempt to put the shock behind us and move forward with what we were doing." She grabbed another fillet of fish from the platter, forking a large piece from the corner and transporting it to her mouth. She returned Hestia's stare, shocking the girl out of it.

"Bloody hell, Lily, I don't think I've ever heard you sound so... Stern." Hestia said, digging back into her own munch. She shook her head. Hestia was lying, of course. She'd heard Lily in all sorts of barmy moods. Potter coughed next to her.

"I wasn't saying that I've always known, I just... Well, I'm not blind, thanks." He said, a bit on the offensive. She rolled her eyes before they landed on Sirius. He was lifting some bangers onto his plate, setting them next to the mashed potatoes he'd already grabbed.

"Where in the bloody hell do you put it all?" She couldn't resist asking; Hestia and Potter turned to look at the boy. "The way you eat, you should be at least three hundred pounds by now." She said, popping a chip into her mouth while staring, amazed. If only she were like that.

"High metabolism." Potter answered, shaking his head and turning back to his own nosh. Lily made a face as Sirius dug into his food once more, unbothered by her questioning. Hestia huffed, obviously wishing she had the same metabolism.

"Hey, what does '_plus PWB and BJ'_ mean?" Questioned Alice suddenly. Lily tossed her a moment's look before going back to her food.

"Add powdered Wolfsbane and Bezoar juice." She answered listlessly. Hestia sighed, obviously bored.

"Can I leave yet?" She pestered Alice, poking her in the side until the girl looked at her.

"Oh, just eat your Chocolate Frog and shut up, Hess." She answered flippantly before returning her full attention to the notes. Hestia mumbled, annoyed, before ripping open the package. The candy hopped onto the table while she examined the card.

"Mm. Hedwig Hawthorn." She said, tossing the card down and reaching across the table, picking up the chocolate, whose charm had worn off just after hopping onto Black's gravy-soaked plate. She pulled a face, wiping gravy off the bottom with her napkin. She broke off a leg, tossing it into her mouth to suck on. Lily returned her attention to Alice.

"Honestly, though, couldn't we at least move to the common room or the library or something? My arse is starting to hurt from the bench, and I need to move." She complained. Alice sent a look to Potter, who ran his hand through his hair again. It shone as it flopped around, definitely an articulated 'sex hair' presence about it. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered if the Chocolate Frogs were for more than just the rights to sit by her. His eyes flickered to his best friend, who's plate was half cleared already.

"When he's done with this helping." Potter answered both Lily's and Alice's nonverbal questions.

"Finally!" Hestia exclaimed impatiently a minute later, when Black's plate was cleared of all vestiges of the bangers and mash. Lily stood, pulling the strap of her bookbag over her shoulder. The others lead the way out of the Great Hall, and Lily got a fiendish idea just as she and Potter rounded the corner. She bumped into his arm, causing him to stop walking and stare at her, just out of sight of everyone as their friends rounded another corner. She was close to Potter, but not intimately close. The situation seemed more personal now that no one was in sight.

"Sometimes, I say that part. But not generally when we're making fun of you and your little fan club, James." She looked up at him through her eyelashes before whipping around - she was close enough to know that her hair brushed against him again, as he sucked in a sudden gulp of air. She stalked around the corner her fellow Gryffindors had disappeared beyond, hearing his feet pound against the marble floors, catching up with her. They walked in mutual silence back to Gryffindor tower.

Neither of them ever noticed the blonde from the group of fifth years, who'd been waiting on the other side of the Great Hall's entrance for Potter.

AN: Munch/Nosh: food. Crikey: my god. Toerag/Wanker: jerk. Floozy: loose girl/girl who flirts a lot. Cack/Flim-flam: Crap. Eppy: Episode. Mad: Crazy. Nutter: Crazy person. Lost the plot: Gone mad. Ace: Good/otherwisely amazing at something. Chips, bangers and mash: Fries, sausages, and mashed potatoes. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are lovely!


	2. Fuah Hair

AN: I present to you... The (apparently much-desired) sequel! I hope desperately that it lives up to your expectations(I'm not sure if it lives up to mine)! It was hard for me to write this, and I still feel that I didn't portray James just right. Oh, the woes of feeling out of place in a man's point of view. Ah well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously. Same as every other disclaimer, people.

* * *

Lily Evans. His Lilyflower, the light of his teenage wizarding life.

She sat directly in front of him, diligently taking notes on whatever professor Flitwick was muttering about today. Her robes were sitting, neatly folded, on her bag. She sat in her uniform, the stark white shirt popping out from under her vest to contrast perfectly with her charcoal outer layer. He wondered if she'd had a late morning and hadn't had the time to tuck in the shirt just yet. Above the vest, her scorching hair whirled around her shoulders, and he couldn't lie to himself - it was the reason he was sitting here today.

On a typical day, he and the other Marauders would sit somewhere that gave him a view of her face - whether he had to look to the side or turn around entirely to see it. Her green eyes were simply stunning, her light smattering of freckles endearing. The way she moved her lips as she took her notes was, for some odd reason, incredibly sexy. He'd given up trying to figure out why she affected him the way she did.

Sirius had been happy as a bloody camper when he'd veered off to the row second from the back. James had originally attributed this to the fact that they were further from the professor. However, as the hour progressed, he noted that rather than dozing off as was typical Sirius behavior, he was engaging in a rather heavy flirting session with Emmeline Botts, who sat behind Hestia Jones. Which, of course, revealed why he was still awake. Sirius fancied Hestia, although the wanker didn't even realize it. But oh, James knew. As did Remus, who he noted was smirking a bit at his mate's antics. Whenever Hestia came into a room, Sirius turned the charm up fully on whoever was closest. Well, as long as they weren't Slytherin, James amended. Sirius would join Nearly Headless Nick before he flirted with a beastly Slytherin. He was so bloody annoyed that Hestia had yet to give into his charms. James was reminded of himself and Lily, which brought his attention - and eyes - back to the redhead.

The waves of her hair drifted across her back and over her shoulder. She kept brushing a section of it back as it fell in her face. He'd scooted his chair in as far as it could possibly go, trying to get close enough to smell her shampoo. His memory provided him with a scent his human nose couldn't pick up - it smelled of vanilla and grapefruit, with an underlying scent he just knew was _her_. His wand was grasped loosely in his hand, which rested under the table. Every few minutes, he'd send a breeze through the room, which was luckily explained away by the open windows - it was a gorgeous sunny day outside - and not disruptive enough to be a problem. These low gusts of air were, however, enough to make her hair dance around her shoulders.

"...right Prongs?" Sirius tossed in his direction. James looked up, his confusion blatant on his face. Sirius raised a brow; he obviously knew that James hadn't been paying attention.

"If you're going to gape at her all day, could you at least pay attention with your ears, you bloody wanker?" The boy tossed casually at him, not bothering to lower his voice, before he turned back to Emmeline. James noticed that Lily had stiffened, her back was tensed. He frowned, hoping she didn't turn around to rant at him. He didn't really desire being called a git today. He sighed as she simply leant into her table, writing furiously. He cast an annoyed glance at Sirius.

"Shove it, you ponce." He told the boy; Pads waved him off, not even taking his eyes off Emmeline. He looked back to Lily, who was now talking to Alice and Hestia as Professor Flitwick's tiny voice strained to be heard through the room. James pondered on why the tiny wizard didn't just use a spell, but found that he didn't care enough to be distracted from Lily. The girl flicked a section of her hair over her shoulder, leaving him breathless.

Why! Why in the bloody hell did it tease him so? Merlin, why was he so attracted to her hair? He could understand her eyes - windows to the soul, weren't they? - and he could understand her smile - soft and sweet and begging to be caused by him - but why her hair? It didn't make any sense. None at all. It was just hair, after all. Not the window to her soul, and it couldn't make her more beautiful - although he doubted she could be more beautiful. It was just _there_. All beautiful and fab. He sighed, using his wand to whip a gust of wind through the room, spreading the scent to him. Maybe it was the smell. Not something he usually got close enough to know, sadly.

He'd always loved the scent of vanilla - Sirius had somehow procured a muggle magazine that declared something like sixty percent of men did - and the color perfectly matched the Day Lillies he was certain she'd been named for. He wondered if it was her father or mother that had come up with her name - silently thanking whichever for it. He sighed dreamily, scribbling '_Lily Potter_' on the parchment in front of him. He heard a slight snort from next to him and elbowed Remus lightly in the side before haughtily turning up his nose in what he thought was a rather good impression of Regulus, Sirius' annoying younger brother. He was just glad it wasn't Sirius sitting next to him, who'd have made a huge scene out of it. Luckily, Remus was a much better-behaved friend, and he could trust the boy to not stand up, announcing to the class that he was writing his future wife's name on his parchment, would they all like to see it? He sighed, twisting out the cursive of the brill name once more.

Many a class period had been wasted away while he wrote out the name on his parchment. Cor, his mother would flip in anger if she ever found out that he'd wasted perfectly good parchment on such things, but he couldn't be bothered by that. He'd vowed to himself in his second year that Lily Evans would be his wife, no matter how long it took to get her there. So really, he was only practicing for the future, he consoled himself as he scribbled it down again. He looked up at her, sighing. She _would_ be his wife one day. He just had to make her see that he was the only one for her.

A real gust of the outside air swept through the classroom, ruffling hair and lifting papers. He firmly held the sheet of parchment down, assuring that it did not blow into Padfoot's path. There'd be hell to pay, and he knew it would end in a blush as red as her hair adorning his own face. He sat, mesmerized by the sight of her hair playing in the wind, flipping and rolling like a red sea. The wind died as suddenly as it had swept into the room, sending her hair back to its previous resting place. She ran a hand through it, and he stared - distracted by the fingers slipping through the ginger locks, wondering what it'd be like to have those dainty fingers in his own hair...

The bell rang loudly just then, and he crumpled the parchment, tossing it into his bag as quickly as possible. Lily was just passing by him as he righted himself, bag now resting on his shoulder. Her fiery locks whipped his hand, which was adjusting the strap of said bag, as she turned her head to talk to Hestia. He gasped, the soft and shiny locks running over his hand like water. She and Hestia stopped, giving him wierd looks, before Lily shook her head and continued on up the stairs, down to the Great Hall. He watched her, waiting for his mates to gather their things - Sirius was still chatting up Emmeline - before heading to the Great Hall themselves.

He told himself to mellow out when they reached the giant dining room and didn't see the girls at the Gryffindor table. A matter of old habits not dead yet, he scanned the Slytherin table. Snivelly sat there, chatting with Avery and - not surprisingly - Regulus. His lips curled in disgust before he turned back to follow Sirius, who was leading the way to a rather large empty spot up the table. Emmeline was still hanging on his arm, undoubtedly fawning over some story of one of their pranks.

"Where's Lily?" Peter asked once they sat, turning his head in every direction as he blindly groped for food. Sirius looked up from his story, waggled his eyebrows at his best mate, and turned his attention back to the girl. Sadly, he missed the rude gesture James so lovingly tossed him before he set to getting his own food. Remus and Peter were involved in a discussion about Charms - it sounded more like Remus was giving advice on something, as it was not Peter's best subject - when a girl joined their party of five. All eyes were on Hestia as she plunked into the seat next to Remus, across from Sirius. James shook his head - lunch would be an interesting institution today.

"Sorry," she didn't sound at all apologetic, "nowhere else has two seats together." She finished, loading up her own plate. It was then then that Lily arrived behind her best friend, hair windswept and cheeks flushed from apparently having run here. The girl took her seat before looking around at the present company. She frowned at Sirius and James, smiling at Emmeline before turning her attention to her best friend, who was already digging into her munch heartily.

"Don't think I don't know that you do these things on purpose. 'Oh, I've got to pick something up in the dorms.' What could you _possibly_ have to pick up for lunch? Nothing at all, of course. And why, exactly, did we have to run half the way down here?" She ranted to her friend, livid enough that she went about slamming her food onto her plate. The girl cast Lily an annoyed glance as she swallowed the food she'd been chewing on.

"Just because I love to hear you bitch, of course. Cor, Lily, relax. Just chill out and eat." The girl said, staring at her ginger friend. Lily huffed, her fringe flipping about before settling messily on her forehead. She mumbled a 'whatever' before digging into her food. As he chewed on a piece of apple, James noticed that Sirius wore a deviant expression and shook his head - Lily would be utterly furious after lunch, she hated Sirius' jokes. He sighed, praying that the daft git didn't say anything seriously insulting to the girls - they could make life hell, and he'd really been enjoying the peace between Lily and himself. Of course, it was probably because he couldn't get her little comment from a few weeks back out of his mind - it teased him nearly as much as her auburn locks did. She'd said that she talked about his so-called 'sex hair'... And not in a joking manner. What did it mean?

"Hestia probably figured that your fiery locks would look better against pink skin, rather than alabaster freckled skin." Sirius had reached across the table to run his fingers through Lily's silky hair. James' elbow slid into the outstretched arm - had anyone asked, he would've sworn it had just slipped - before the girl could think to smack his hand out of her hair. Lily stared at him for a second before turning her gaze back to Sirius, whose arm now rested in his lap, knocked rather painfully away from the girl by his best mate.

"Prongsy, old mate, never knew you were the jealous type!" There was a short silence, in which everyone stared incredulously at Sirius. A laugh burst from the boy's lips suddenly.

"What the hell am I gabbing about - everyone knows you're the jealous type. What other reason is there for all the pranks we've played on Snivelly? Right Snivs?" The boy raised his voice, turning to speak to the Slytherin over the Ravenclaws. The boy's eyes finally landed on Sirius, his lips curling before he went back to his conversation with his housemates. Sirius shrugged, unfazed, and turned back to face the group. Lily was glaring now, obviously unhappy with his inclusion of her former friend.

"Honestly, Sirius. Is it too much to ask for you to leave me alone for one meal? Merlin, it shouldn't be that difficult." She griped, but James noted that she cast a sad glance over their shoulders - presumably at Severus. He felt his own lips curl a bit, and Remus sent him a questioning glance. He shrugged, making sure the gesture was too small for anyone else to detect. Sirius was still staring at Lily, now affecting an affronted look. He stood suddenly, and James let his head drop into his empty hand. Dear Merlin, here we go...

"Lily! How could you say such offensive things?" The boy's voice rang through the hall, no doubt attracting everyone's attention. He could hear a squeak from Lily's general direction.

"You know I have nothing but the utmost love for you! I've done my best to hide it from James, but honestly. How could you pick _him_," he felt Sirius push him playfully, "over _me_?" The boy sounded desperate enough that had he not been Sirius, he would've been taken quite seriously - pardon the pun. As it were, there was a dramatic pause before the people at Gryffindor table just blew them off, going back to their conversations as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws could be heard laughing at the display. He could almost feel the Slytherins glaring at the boy as he slumped back onto the bench, assuring Emmeline that she could easily win his love from the redhead opposite her.

He pulled his head from his hand. Lily looked downright mortified, as he had expected. She loathed being in the spotlight unless it were in the classroom. It was a bit difficult to go six years without noticing that her reactions were most violent when he publicly propositioned her for a date - she liked to call it 'humiliating' her. He really didn't see why she felt humiliated by his recurring attempts at her hand, but nonetheless... Her face was more red now than he'd seen it since that prank in second year that had gone horrendously wrong. He sighed - pondering over how much he'd been doing so recently. It really couldn't be healthy.

"You tosser." He shoved Sirius a bit with his shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant. "And here we were doing so well with that 'not drawing attention to yourself' excercise. Now we'll have to start all over..." He lied through his teeth, but Sirius' shocked expression and Lily's lightening face were definitely worth it.

"Besides, I'm much better than you in every way." He added, sticking his nose in the air to the laughter of Peter and a chuckle from Remus. Lily stared while Hestia glared at Emmeline, who was apparently defending Sirius. He shrugged the girl off; he didn't care about her opinion - Lily hadn't shot him down, which was progress, at least. In fact, he thought he caught her chuckling a few minutes later. Eventually, lunch ended and they grabbed their things, heading off to their Advanced Transfiguration class. Emmeline split with them, upset, in favor of Divination. Hestia made a few pointed remarks about whether the girl would sleep through the class, which Sirius brushed off as he always did.

The girls took seats midway through the room - Hestia's doing, he was sure - and he guided the boys to sit just behind them. They took their seats, pulling out their textbooks, parchment and quills. Hestia flipped around, her brunette bob floating around her head.

"Let me borrow your notes from yesterday, James." She asked - more of a statement, really, but the question was there nonetheless. He gawked at her for a few seconds before rifling through his bag for yesterday's notes. She nodded as he produced them, handing them to her over the desk.

"Thanks. Lily wouldn't let me borrow hers last night, the prat." She said, turning to begin rapidly copying the notes. Lily looked around, a confused expression on her face.

"What? I di..." She abruptly cut herself off, bending down to rub her shin under the table. He frowned. Did Hestia just kick her? Lily was glaring daggers now, and he pondered until the bell rang and McGonagall began a lecture. Lily's head bent forward, her hair sliding over her shoulder, and he resumed his class monologue, fawning over her beautiful locks. Luckily, it was a Tuesday, making this their last class of the day. They took their time putting their things away after the bell rang before making their way up to Gryffindor tower in relative quiet. 'Relative quiet' meaning that Pads wouldn't shut his gob, but nobody interrupted him - they were barely listening, to be honest.

"Grindylow!" Shouted Sirius happily to the Fat Lady, who'd apparently been talking to herself - again - thus waking everyone from their stupor. The group split to return their class things to their respective dormitories. James and his Marauder mates trudged back down the stairs to the Common Room, where he was a titch shocked to see Lily engaging in a game of Wizard's Chess with her brunette friend. They must have been waiting for Alice to return from classes - the girl's different schedule meant that she still had another class before returning to the tower. He grabbed a nearby chair, dragging it over to the round table where the girls were seated. They'd just started, and he settled in to watch, resting his chin on his arms, propped up on the back of the chair. His mother's voice flitted through his head, reprimanding him for his unbecoming manners and posture, before he realized that Lily was staring at him expectantly.

"Alright, Potter?" She questioned as Hestia made a move. Lily examined the board before she carefully directed her piece. Her eyes turned back onto him.

"Yeah. I enjoy watching Wizard's Chess." It wasn't necessarily a lie - he loved anything that she did. Normally, however, there were plenty of things he'd rather do than watch one of the boring games. And she knew it, too. She lifted an eyebrow in a look of disbelief, making another move before returning her attention to him.

"Interesting, as I've never seen you watch one before. Any road, I'm rubbish at Wizard's Chess, so this would be more humiliating than anything else." She admitted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He smiled brightly at the opportunity, scooting his chair a bit closer to her. Her gaze turned suspicious as she stared at him.

"As it so happens, I'm a brill Wizard's Chess player. Partner up?" It had to be a question, or he'd seem overeager. He'd gotten a little better at toning down the obsession when he was around her - she didn't need to know that she still distracted him in class when she wasn't looking, he still talked about her all the time when she wasn't around, and he still dreamt the dreams of marriage that Padfoot snickered at him for. The small smile on her face was definitely worth the effort, anyhow. He sat next to her, sizing up the board while revelling in the heat of her against his side.

He spent most of the game whispering helpful hints in her ear - he hadn't been joking about being ace at Wizard's Chess. The only people he'd ever lost to were his own father and Peter, who was remarkably good at the game, for some unknown reason. He was still wondering why Hestia had let him team up with Lily when they won. Soon, Lily's silky arms wrapping around his neck distracted him from such trivial musings. The girl appeared to have thrown all of her meager body weight into him - it was a lucky thing his balance was ace as well from all the Quidditch; riding a broom did wonders for it, shockingly. The girl pulled back, seeming a bit nervous, but laughing boisterously nonetheless. He found her open smile infectuous, and soon found himself chuckling along with her. She waited until her laughter died down to speak.

"I've never beaten Hestia before! Merlin's beard, I've only won once, and that was because Alice wasn't really paying attention. Thank you, James." She told him. He smiled at the way her mouth wrapped around his name - it was the way his name was meant to sound, he just knew it. He'd never tire of hearing her dulcet tones caress the single word now that she'd stopped constantly referring to him by his surname.

"It was nothing, really. I was glad to help." He replied as Alice entered the round room, slumping onto the couch next to Sirius, who was staring at Hestia out of the corner of his eye. The brunette had yet to notice, as she was putting away the pieces to the chess board. Lily stood, pushing her chair in and walking over, a bounce in her step, to sit on the arm of the couch next to her recently-arrived friend.

"So. How was your day?" She questioned her friend in a chipper manner as he made his way over to sit on the floor in front of them, back resting against the stone hearth of the fire. Alice groaned, opening her eyes to send a lackluster glare at her friend; the girl was obviously exhausted.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started on my classes. Tell me why in Merlin's bloody _hell_ I decided to be a Healer, Lily." The girl complained, head flopped on the cushy back of the couch. Her short brown hair was sticking up in every direction and her robes were falling off of her dainty shoulders, completing her exhausted look. Lily's giggle tinkled to his ears as she playfully pushed the girl's arm, sending her non-resistant form toppling onto Sirius. Lily outright laughed at Alice, who then found herself trying to push off of the son of Black without exerting herself. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling down on the girl in his lap as she glared up at his unhelpful smirking face.

"Well hullo, my lovely pixie. And where have you been all my life?" He questioned, irritating her further. They all knew that Frank would behead him if he so much as looked at Alice wrong. Apparently, that thought sunk into the black-haired boy at the same time, as he grasped the girl's upper arm and righted her in her spot next to him. She huffed, glaring at her laughing friend. Her repositioning was just in time, as Emmeline came flying through the portrait hole at just that moment, eyes landing quickly on Sirius. He noticed Hestia huff as the fifth year launched herself into the tiny space between Pads and the other arm of the couch, half sitting on top of him. Lily continued the girls' conversation, ignoring the younger addition to the group.

"You, my lovely Alice, decided to become a Healer because, and I quote; 'Nobody else can properly heal Lily'. You seem to be under the impression that I'm going to hurt myself frequently as an Auror. As though I couldn't handle my own." She faked a 'humph', drawing a laugh from Hestia, who was still glaring at Sirius and Emmeline. Alice let out a long sigh.

"That doesn't mean all of this is worth it." Lily put on an affronted face, pretending to push the girl again. This had a chain reaction of pushing Sirius, and sending Emmeline's back bending over the arm of the couch. She let out a loud 'ow!' before righting herself. She glared at Lily, standing up.

"I'm going to go drop my things in my room. Maybe by the time I get back, Lily could learn that it's not nice to push people." The girl tossed angrily at the redhead, who watched her with blatant disregard, and a little shock at how she was being spoken to by someone she barely knew. Hestia didn't even wait for the girl to make it out of the common room.

"Wow. And thus exits the most pathetic Gryffindor I've ever met." They all looked at her.

"I mean, come on. Not only could that _not_ have hurt that much, but really, Lily's the nicest person I know!" Hestia glared at Sirius, who'd taken a breath in preparation of speaking up. Luckily, he seemed to think better of whatever he'd planned on saying.

"Yes, of course. How could anyone speak to the gorgeous Lily Evans in such a manner? I feel scandalized!" He cried with fake righteousness. Lily raised a brow at him before a small smirk grew on her face. She stood up from her - undoubtedly uncomfortable - seat on the arm and sauntered over to Sirius, where she promptly took up Emmeline's previously vacated spot. James frowned and Sirius stopped staring at the redhead to cast a slightly panicked look at his mate. Lily sighed, apparently comfortable. James' frown grew.

"Well, I can see why she got angry with me. I must've disturbed an otherwise very comfortable rest for her. And it's touching, to know that you care so much, Sirius." She said, smiling at Sirius. The boy tossed another panicked look to James before apparently pulling himself together. He grasped the girl's sides lightly, lifting her to stand in front of him. Her brows lifted in an innocently confused expression.

"Now, my lovely Lily, don't get me wrong. You're absolutely stunning, just the dog's bollocks. But really, I'd like to keep my own bollocks. And James, old mate, looks ready to kill." He spoke confidently to the girl, who turned to see the frown on James' face. It provoked a confused frown of her own. She sighed, traipsing the short distance to sit on the carpeted floor next to him.

"Well, he's probably confused as to why any girl - let alone one with a brain, like me - would actually _choose_ to sit next to you." Lily faux-insulted him, and James couldn't help himself - not that he tried. He burst out laughing, noting a snort from the direction of Remus and Peter, who he hadn't known were paying attention. Sirius' expression was one of mock horror at Lily's troubling words. The wanker pretended to take her speech to heart.

"Well, if you weren't so utterly infatuated with Prongs here, maybe you'd be like every other girl and realize that I'm the sexiest person to ever grace these halls." He declared in an affected hurt voice. Lily raised a brow at him.

"Yes, but you aren't the sexiest thing to grace a Quidditch pitch, now are you?" Lily tossed back. Although he knew she was just playing around with Sirius(she'd never say things like these), he stared at her, picking up on the insinuation in the sentence. She cast a sideways glance at him, winking saucily, something else totally out of character for her. He smirked at Padfoot, tossing his arm casually around her shoulders. Well, if you can't beat them...

"I mean really, Pads, what could make you think that you'd ever be good enough for Evans, here? She needs a _man_, not a post-pubescent slobberfest." He waggled his eyebrows at Sirius, who faked an insulted gasp.

"And what, you think that the pureblood house of Black isn't good enough for her? Please, you're just a Potter; totally and utterly beneath me!" The boy joked; nevertheless he felt Lily tense up under his arm. He rubbed her shoulder, trying to soothe the tension he knew had to come from the mention of family blood status. He directed a derisive snort to Sirius, continuing their little game.

"Oh please. Wasn't your name burnt off the family tree? She needs a man who's _upheld_ his family honor." He playfully jeered - he and Sirius had made fun of his git parents all summer; after Sirius got over it, that is. The boy in question pulled on an affronted look.

"Well, there's only one way to solve this little predicament..." The boy trailed off, leaving their friends and other Gryffindors watching them in suspense. James knew they were thinking Wizards Duel, but that could get them suspended - not to mention McGonagall would murder them. He smiled up at Sirius, who was now standing.

"Let the lady choose." He stated, standing and hauling Lily up as well. The girl looked from one boy to the other, eyes a bit wide. Evidently, she hadn't expected the little joke to go this far. Of course, when did the Marauders _not_ take any joke all the way? He nudged her, pushing her a bit in front of himself.

"Well, go on then." He smiled encouragingly. Sirius wasn't so forgiving and patient.

"Yes, yes. Come on then, which of us is better?" He questioned adamantly, staring James down in fake rivalry. By now, half of the common room was watching, and Emmeline had returned. She was standing near the stairs to the girls' dorms, apparently indecisive over whether or not this was a joke. There was a half-horrified, half-amused look on her face. Meanwhile, Remus was shaking his head at them, Peter was sniggering, Hestia was outright laughing, and Alice was watching it all with the exhausted look still on her face. Lily turned her eyes between the two of them a few more times before sighing an obviously overdone exasperated sigh.

"Right. Well, I guess there's nothing for it, then. Sirius, I'm sorry." She shook her head piteously for the boy, whose head dropped in a dramatic display of defeat. The whoop of victory that left James' mouth was not entirely fake, and he wrapped his arms around Lily, earning laughs from their fellow Gryffindors for the little jig he did. Even Lily laughed, trying to pull herself out of his arms as the crowd of their housemates went back to whatever they'd been doing before.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Sirius called, bowing obnoxiously to anyone still paying attention. James reluctantly let go of Lily, who sat back down by the fireplace. He rolled his eyes at Sirius, sitting next to her.

"Shut up you wanker, I was the better actor here." He tossed at the boy, who promptly glared at him. Emmeline came over, a bit nervous but relaxing at his mention of acting. Sirius slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He directed her to the couch, settling them back into their original positions. Alice rolled her eyes, scooting away from them. Lily giggled at her friend's antics. There was a short span of silence before she spoke.

"So, what's made you so upset today, Alice?" Her melodic tones flowed over him, and he sat, captivated by the emotions in her voice. Perhaps it was just him, but her voice seemed like an open book. Her words flowed together when she was carefree and feeling loving, they rushed out of her when she was happy and excited, and they were clipped when she was angry or irritated with him. She obtained the most amusing and somewhat sensuous drawl when annoyed or bored, causing him to pull off most of their better(in Sirius' eyes) pranks in front of her; all so he could hear that voice, watch her lips tilt up as she vaguely insulted him and her emerald eyes roll as she flicked hair over her shoulder. He smiled just thinking about it. Sadly, he was roused from his musings as Alice answered her.

"Ugh. Herbology? I'm still tense, and it was my first class of the day! We had to repot Octotoxinospores and nearly-grown Mandrakes! I could've died! And then, I missed Transfiguration because Madam Pomfrey wanted me to help her bandage one of the Giant Squid's tentacles - cut himself rather badly on something, wouldn't you guess. Apparently I did a good job, because she said I would start a sort of internship with her next semester. I need a free hour, though, and there's just nothing I can drop, I've got to have it all passed at NEWT level with an E at the lowest. And I _could_ fit everything in with the free hour with Herbology at a normal level rather than advanced, but Dumbledore said that just wouldn't do because I excell there and what's the point of learning if you're not _learning_... It's all very frustrating."

He stared, eyebrows raised. And he thought _he_ had problems. Lily crooned a bit next to him.

"Well, there has to be some way you can do it all without losing the plot. There must be something you could substitute or the like, y'know? Like, your internship with Pomfrey could cover the things in that course?" Lily suggested, her brows furrowed in thought. Alice looked horrified at the idea.

"No way. She's not a teacher, Lily, she couldn't teach me properly!" She argued. Lily sent her a dry look.

"Aly, is this about not having enough space for classes and an internship; or is this really about you feeling like you'll miss something?" She questioned; Alice blushed and ducked her head a bit. Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"You've read every book on healing, poisonous plants, harmful spells, Quidditch accidents, and magical creatures that you can get your hands on. I can't imagine how much your parents spend on parchment so that you can take copius amounts of notes on random books - with information you'll likely never need - in the Restricted Section. You come in at midnight some nights, dragging yourself about, nose still in a book that Pince had to let you check out because you wouldn't leave until you'd finished it. Trust me, you've _nothing_ to worry about." Lily's voice reminded him somewhat of his mother's when they'd taken in Sirius. He was shocked at the things she said, though. He'd never known Alice was so commited to becoming a Healer. The short brunette sighed.

"Well, yes, but... I mean, haven't you felt that way about becoming an Auror, Lily? I want to know everything I can possibly get my hands on so that I can help people; that's why I do all of this. Don't you feel the same way?" The girl's questions brought the attention of Remus and Sirius - Peter had gone off, he wasn't sure where. Lily sighed next to him.

"Well, yes, but there's a difference. Aly, I'm not pushing myself to Barmyland trying to know it all. I'm taking it one day at a time, one book at a time, one class at a time. Slow down a bit, or you'll end up a patient rather than a mediwitch." She seemed to be pleading with the girl, begging with her eyes for the girl to slow down. He turned as a third girl entered the conversation.

"Let us help you or sommat, Aly. We can take notes just as well as you can, and you'd be better reading notes on an eight hundred page volume than reading it all only to discover one useful fact." Hestia implored Alice, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees, hands clasped. James was reminded strongly of when Sirius had confronted Remus about his lycanthropy, and his eyes found the grey-eyed boy, who was watching Hestia with reverant awe clear on his face. He smiled - they were very much alike, Sirius and Hestia. Lily nodded emphatically next to him. Alice sighed after a few minutes of tensed glances.

"Oh, fine. But don't leave anything out of your notes. And don't change wording; something could be lost in the translation." She reluctantly agreed. He could almost feel Lily relax next to him as the frown faded off her face, leaving a smile in it's wake. Hestia scoffed in her chair, sitting back once more. Emmeline huffed, standing up and stalking off, drawing the group's confused attention. James shook his head. Pads always had trouble paying attention to the girl he was flirting up. She must've gotten irritated with the fact that he was paying attention to the conversation instead of her. Sirius shrugged and James shook his head. Lily mimicked the action. Hestia huffed, smirking at him.

"Looks like your dashing good looks weren't enough to make that one deal with your wretched personality, Black." She remarked smugly. Lily snorted lightly next to him and he raised his eyebrows at Sirius, waiting for the boy's reply. He smiled brilliantly at the girl.

"Well, she must have realized that my charm and wit were much too lovely to be real." He stated flipantly, leaning back and casting a glance at Alice, who snorted with laughter at him. Hestia let out a bark of her own laughter.

"Probably because it was all in her head. I've never seen you look charming or witty. You're barely pretty." She stated derisively, turning up her nose a bit. Lily sniggered next to him.

"Really; everyone knows _James_ is the dishy Marauder. I mean, just look at that _hair_." She stated, sending herself and her dormmates into a fit of laughter. Evidently, they hadn't stopped making fun of the girls who apparently fawned over him. He hadn't really noticed until they'd pointed it out. He smirked nonetheless, eating up the attention and flattery.

"Why thank you, Miss Evans. However, I must point out that you are the real beauty of Gryffindor." He replied, grasping her hand and kissing it lightly before letting it fall back on her thigh. She was staring at him, wide eyed, when he returned to his previous position. Hestia coughed, bringing the attention back to her.

"Right. James is the dishy one - so says Lily. Remus is the smart one, Peter is... Well, we honestly have no idea what Peter is. And Sirius... He's the naff one." She deadpanned, a short silence following before everyone aside from Sirius burst into laughter, attracting the attention of people trying to study or completing homework in the room. Most shook their heads at the group before returning to their previous activities. Remus was the first to control his laughter.

"Peter is the sneaky one; that's why you don't know what he is." He conspired, and James nodded his approval of the statement, much too busy chuckling to agree vocally. Sirius sneered as they finally got the laughter under control - aside from the occasional outburst of giggles from Lily, who tried valiantly to muffle them with a hand over her mouth.

"Hardy har har; you lot can just shove it." Sirius pretended to take extreme offense to the joke.

"Oh, come on mate, 's just a bit of fun. Surely you can take a _joke_?" He taunted the boy. He didn't expect Sirius to stand, stretching before turning.

"Well, I'm right knackered, actually. Think I'm gonna go have a kip before dinner. See you tossers then." The boy said over his shoulder, heading over to the staircase to the boys dorms, where he disappeared. There was an air of silence about the group after he left, feeling a bit odd, yet in no way uncomfortable. Lily sighed suddenly, heaving herself up. She looked down at him, smiling shortly.

"Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to take a leaf from Emmeline's book," she tossed a teasing glance at Hestia, "and storm off in a huff over nothing." She joked, disappearing up the stairs - he sighed, already bored and frustrated at her absense. The group continued to sit in the silence, relishing the time they had to sit back and think about the day. He sighed, standing and stretching.

"I'll be back." He told Remus, who'd looked up at his sudden movement. In the dorm, he found Sirius laying spread-eagled on his bed, already snoring. He shook his head, digging through his trunk for his Snitch. He found it buried under the green jumper his mum had bought him for Christmas last year. It was his favorite; the same emerald green as Lily's eyes. He trudged back down to the common room, to which Lily had already returned. She sat next to Alice on the squashy two-person couch, discussing the notes she was to take with Alice, who hadn't moved. He smirked as he resumed his seat, tossing the Snitch into the air and catching it before it could fly away.

The group sat in relative silence until supper arrived, and they left for the Great Hall, leaving Remus to wake Sirius. It felt a titch awkward, walking with just Peter - who, not surprisingly, had returned just in time for supper - and the girls. Usually, he and Sirius would find a way to prank someone - usually a Slytherin, of course - on the way to the Great Hall. Instead, he and Pete hung back, listening to the conversation Hestia and Alice were having over some gossip about a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin dating. Apparently, the Slytherin had defended the Hufflepuff in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

He sighed when they reached the Great Hall. Of course, any odd day he found himself hanging out with Lily and her friends had to come to an end, no matter how much he wished they could be together when it did, and together when the next day began. He trudged to the Marauders' usual spot, taking his seat and beginning to choose what he wanted for dinner. Peter sat down across from him and did the same. So, as Sirius and Remus couldn't be here yet, he was shocked to feel somebody brush against him lightly as they sat on his left. He looked up and was graced with a vision of a redheaded goddess, taking the seat as though it was an everyday occurence.

"You should probably snap that gob shut, James, before a flobberworm crawls in." His jaw slammed shut, and he pulled a face at the thought. He smiled a slight bit as he went back to his food. She'd addressed him by his first name. Of course, she'd been doing it more and more often now. He just couldn't help but smile at it. Five years of 'Potter' this and 'Potter' that, and now she was finally using his proper name. It made him ridiculously happy, and he was found beaming when Sirius slid into the empty spot on his right. Remus gave him a wondering look from his seat next to Peter.

"What's with you, mate? And did someone bribe Evans to sit next to you?" Sirius blurted out. Lily cast him a burning glare over James.

"Thank you kindly, I do have the choice of where I sit, Sirius." She snipped, turning up her nose and daintily cutting her chicken before depositing it into her mouth. He chuckled at her, and Sirius shook his head. He heard a mumbled 'whatever', but guessed he was still too tired from his kip to care. He'd left his robes in their dorm; his white shirt and black slacks were a tad wrinkled. His hair was a bit messier than usual, but nothing severely noticable.

"Besides, James is not as obnoxious an eater as Coriander." She said, and their eyes flicked down the table to where the girls normally sat. Keagan Coriander, a third year, was munching away quite happily with his mouth open. Remus made a disgusted face. They sat in quiet for a bit as they returned to their dinners.

The rest of the meal passed without ordeal, and barely any conversation. As they slowly trekked back to the tower, full from the meal, James found himself walking alone alongside Lily. They stayed in peaceful quiet for about half of the walk, before he simply couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What did you mean-" he started to question before she cut him off.

"You may not realize it - heck, I've barely noticed it - but you've been changing, James. And the changes you've made... Well, they're not exactly bad ones." She replied to his unfinished question. He realized that she must've been waiting for him to ask her about it as much as he'd been waiting to ask.

He kept quiet for a minute, mulling over her answer. They were nearly to the tower when he finally answered her.

"Trust me, I've noticed. I've been trying, for you. So I'm glad, I guess, that it's been having the intended effect." They stopped for a moment to stare at each other before he continued down the corridor to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She followed behind moments later, intercepting him just before he reached the portrait. He turned to look at her, and found her smiling up at him.

"And to think, all of this started because of hair." Her smile grew in amusement, and he couldn't help but smile back. Well, she'd already made a concession...

"In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if it were _your_ hair instead of mine." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's just so... _Fuah_." He ran his fingers through the hair falling on the left side of her face, savoring the sensation before quickly turning on his heel, entering the common room and leaving _her_ to wonder this time.

He smirked as he made his way up to his dorm. He was well on his way to making her his.

* * *

AN: After all this time, there you have it, y'all! Hope you enjoyed, now go review please!


	3. Bedroom Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter. OmyRowling, do I want me some James Potter, though.

AN: Well here we be, another chapter in the 'Sex Hair' world. I wonder what I should call it now, that's getting a bit tedious. Disregarding my rambling thoughts, a warm welcome to 'Bedroom Eyes'! Hope you enjoy playful banter and snogging, cause this chapter's choc full of it! :) Go forth, my readers, and enjoy your adventure.

* * *

"You know, the bints here say you have bedroom eyes."

James looked up at her, incredulity flashing on his face before he cocked his head, smirking at her.

"Oh they do, do they? Who might these 'bints' be, and what do you think of this chatter?" He questioned, Transfiguration textbook abandoned in his lap. Apparently, he'd found a much more interesting way to spend the study time. Lily eyed him over the Potions essay she continued to pretend she was working on.

"Oh, you know. First years, seventh years; Gryffindors, Ravenclaws. The whole kit and kaboodle, apparently. Though y'know, I reckon I heard two Slytherin girls whispering about Sirius the other day." She raised her eyebrows at the last bit of information. It was true, though she was only using it to irritate him, distracting from the answer he really wanted. Amusement flashed behind his glasses as he picked up on her game.

"Oh yeah? Huh, I'll have to tell him to tone it down a notch. Can't have them daydreaming 'bout things that'll never come to be, can we? Si wouldn't touch one of them with a ten-foot broomstick." He stated, eyes sparkling mischievously. She forced herself to keep the stoic demeanor she'd affected, humming as she pretended to scratch something down on her parchment. She looked up at him.

"I doubt it'll help any - they're all mental anyhow." The dig was subtle, and as such, she knew he'd catch it. His hazel eyes flashed with intuition and she knew he was really getting started now. He shifted in the armchair, swinging the long, muscular legs that were dangling casually over an arm. He raised a brow at her.

"Really? You never talk about... Sirius?" He paused just long enough to let her know that Sirius was most certainly not who he meant. She gave a tiny smile, her best impression of a Mona Lisa.

"I have much more important things to do than to sit around and gossip with silly birds, Potter." She commented, falling back on the use of his surname for old times' sake. Since she'd finally accepted to go to Hogsmeade with him, they'd been James and Lily. Surnames were now reserved for playful imitations of fights like the one they were staging now.

"Really? You don't sit with Jones, chattering about his charming manners or the way he ruffles his sex hair?" His eyebrows rose just a tad at the mention of the joke she'd been forced to share with his mates and him last year. If there'd been any doubt before, it would have been cleared now - Sirius did not ruffle his hair, it was too long for such actions. It was his eyes and deep voice that most birds fawned over. She reigned in a snicker.

"No, I don't. I'd much rather enjoy a good book, or have a conversation about Potions." She gave him a matter-of-fact look, as though such meaningless drivel was below her. He leaned forward in the chair a bit.

"Bet you talk about him at Quidditch games when no one can overhear you, yeah?" He questioned, his voice low and sending shivers up her spine. She'd have to confront Hestia later - damn her for telling him about that. She pulled an affronted look.

"I hardly think so. Getting dragged to silly Quidditch matches does not constitute the loss of my wits - the Quidditch teams aren't even that good." She could tell that his offended look was based in reality - James was a very proud captain of his Quidditch team. He scoffed, swinging his legs around to plant his feet on the carpet of their common room, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

"Like you don't fantasize about him in his Quidditch gear at every free moment." He waggled his brows at her. She briefly wondered how he knew before realizing that he was just guessing - he didn't _know_ anything. She sneered.

"Eww. Do you realize how sweaty that team's Quidditch gear gets?" It really would've been gross, but James made sure they washed their gear after every practice and match. He didn't want it stinking up his changing rooms, apparently. She knew that, as the only girl on the team, Marlene was very glad for it. He was raising his eyebrows at her.

"Evans, you just don't want to admit that the thought of me all sweaty gets you all hot and bothered." He dropped all pretense of Sirius, likely because he'd never make a reference like that about Lily and his best mate - certainly not after they were finally dating. She turned up her nose, regardless of the switch of subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I assure you. I'm not some guileless bird who needs to fantasize about people to get her kicks; I'm much more sophisticated than that, thank you very much." She scratched out another faux sentence on her Potions essay as she remembered that it was still in her lap. The rustling sound of moving fabric caught her attention, and she looked up to see him making his way over to loom above her spot on the sofa.

Bending over her, he blocked her in by putting a hand on the arm and his other on the back of the sofa near her shoulder, so she was trapped in the corner. He leaned in close, eyes dark. She could see what those 'bints' meant - it was like he could see through her, and it felt damn intimate. As though the gaze were something to be shared in the bedroom only.

"Come off it, Evans. I see the way you look at me during matches." His voice was husky, and her breath caught. "You think just because I'm playing means I can't see you between plays? Please, I practically have an Evans radar."

Even though she'd started the game, she found herself rather irritated. He always did this. If he didn't have a proper witty retort, he'd make up for it in inappropriate comments or physical contact - anything to get her all riled up. On the occasion that she lost one of their little battles of the wits, it would always be because she just couldn't hold back anymore and had snogged him senseless. She blinked at him, her mind racing. She was _not_ going to lose this time - if he wanted to play dirty, then so would she. Her head tilted to the side a bit, tendrils of red hair falling over her shoulder.

"As if that's anything to the way you watch me in class." She could see the surprise in his eyes as she scooted forward a bit, though he refused to let the shock show on his face. "You didn't think you were the only one who noticed things, did you? I've been watching you watch me since first year, Potter." She fluttered her eyelashes up at him. They were incredibly close now, and she could see his eyes flash down to her lips and back up to her eyes in an instant, as though weighing his options. Oh, he'd try to hide it for sure, but she knew that she was leveling the playing field.

His hand moved from the back of the sofa to stroke her shoulder through her uniform shirt. Yup, inappropriate contact was coming into play. And so early on... The recognization of his strategy made her want to smile, but she reigned it in, outwardly remaining the picture of innocence.

"I only do it because you like it, you know." He replied softly. She quirked a brow up at him.

"Oh. _I'm_ the one who can't resist how the uniform looks on me?" He only nodded in response, his warm fingers still stroking her shoulder.

"Well that's odd. See, I was under the assumption that you rather appreciated the view of my legs. But honestly, if I'm only wearing it for myself, maybe I should just switch to trousers. Skirts are so tedious - they just lead to prats staring at my arse all day. Do you think I should switch to trousers, Potter?" She questioned softly - he wasn't going to win by not answering. Though he cleared his throat, his voice was still a bit gravelly when he answered negatively.

He seemed to shake off the haze though, because he was soon back to working order again, smirking down at her. "As appealing as the men's uniforms are, I dunno, I don't think you have the legs to pull them off."

She nearly dissolved into laughter.

"Oh, so you've noticed how dashing Sirius looks in his uniform, as well? I thought I was the only one - well, me and all those bints, of course." He snorted, but she continued. "Besides, I thought my legs were rather nice. Aren't they nice, Potter?" She brushed her knee against his leg and his eyes darted down to view the pale thigh. Who was making physical contact _now_, Potter? She wondered how far off his game she was throwing him as he pulled his eyes back up to her face with no small amount of difficulty.

"They're great, for a ginger." He casually faux-insulted her. As if there was anything wrong with being a ginger. She knew he liked it - obviously, he told her often enough. Her hair was one of his favorite things about her. She smiled slyly up at him; he was losing concentration.

"What does being a ginger have to do with legs?" She feigned confusion. Nothing, of course. He was so distracted by her beating him at his own game that he was slipping up. She could feel herself fill with satisfaction as a few moments of silence passed as he tried to think of something.

"Everything and nothing, Evans. You wouldn't understand, it's very advanced logic." Malarkey. He couldn't think of anything, and they both knew it. Insulting her mental capacity? Did he have a death wish? She scoffed.

"Yes, I'm sure it's some hoity-toity logic shoved into you purebloods at birth. Very advanced." She gave him as earnest a look as she could manage. Any other time, he'd flinch at the mention of blood purity - heritage was a touchy subject for him. As a Potter, he was one of the few remaining purebloods, and not everyone in high wizarding society liked seeing him with a muggleborn. Animosity had grown so much between the Slytherins and Gryffindors just in the past few months, she could hardly turn a corner anywhere without deducting points from Slytherin for attacking some hapless first year. She was fairly certain that Sirius and his brother Regulus were down to being pulled apart only twice a day now, though.

James only nodded solemnly. "Exactly. It's good that you understand." She raised a brow - he'd continue the line of jokes, but this was about as far as it went - he'd never insult her, even in jest, because of her parentage.

"So tell me, O Pure One, is that keen intellect shoved into all you pureblood brats at birth, or was it just you?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked down at her. His hand slid from her shoulder down to her leg, where he threaded his fingers over and under the pleats of her skirt. She stubbornly kept her eyes on his, refusing to look down.

"Oh, all of us, of course. How else did you think Sirius and I became such good mates?" He teased, sliding his hand up to the waist of her skirt and running his fingers back down the creases. She resisted the intense urge to shift, knowing that it would give her away. Instead, she focused on a retort.

"I'd assumed it was your effortless manner of mucking things up, or any of the numerous other ways you two gits are alike. Say, how closely related are you, anyhow?" She teased. Perhaps an overdone joke, but the classics worked for a reason. He chuckled lowly.

"Didn't I tell you? My grandmother was a Black; we're second cousins." She stared at him, game forgotten for the moment.

"Are you serious?" She couldn't help but question. He smiled down at her.

"That's the running joke." He lightly reminded her of their game. She frowned up at him - she would most certainly be bringing this up later. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Joke? What joke? We were just talking about Sirius when you tried to make it all personal." She smiled at him, falling easily back into her role. His eyes flashed - he was enjoying himself again, good.

"Oh right, how could I forget? You were telling me how badly you wanted to be alone with me." His fingers applied some pressure as they slid down her leg, wracking her body with an involuntary shiver. She let out a light laugh nonetheless.

"What are you talking about, Potter? We _are_ alone." She gestured around the Heads' common room, though his eyes never left her face. The hazel orbs twinkled in amusement.

"Would you look at that, so we are. Hmm." He hummed, slipping a finger calloused from years of Quidditch under the very edge of her skirt. Her eyes flicked down to watch as it rubbed along the hem of the uniform skirt. When she looked back up, he was watching her intently, some of the humor gone from his eyes. It was replaced with something dark and deep, something that made Lily strongly desire to loosen her tie a bit. Or undo a couple of buttons. But no, she wasn't that type of girl - even when James was at his most desirable. She wondered idly when the Quidditch team's next practice was.

"Except, well, nobody's doing what they should be." His warm hand grasped her thigh lightly, though she could still feel the strength and control of the underlying muscles. "Here were are talking about Sirius, when we really ought to be snogging." His lips descended on hers, covering the short distance between them almost before she could register the words.

She hummed as he pressed her back into the sofa, lips sliding quickly over hers, his mouth taking possession. The victorious thought that she'd won briefly flashed in her mind before his teeth grasped her lower lip, sucking on it and wiping the parchment of her mind clear. His hand slid up the outside of her thigh under the skirt, but she didn't bother to stop him as her own hands wrapped around his neck, one delving into his hair. He groaned as her fingernails lightly scratched his scalp.

Snogging James was a stunning experience; he was a very good snogger. He had this way with which he did everything that made him seem so confident, and Lily swore that arrogance was the furthest thing from her mind. It was quite an attractive trait, actually. But then, she was certain that any girl who'd snogged James before couldn't see anything even _remotely_ unattractive about him. And to be honest, who could - he was very handsome; tanned skin rippling with the movement of muscles honed by and for Quidditch, hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief and other very attractive things behind their magnifying glasses, a head of always-tousled sex hair. James Potter was as near to bloody perfect as it got.

Her mind cleared when he pulled away for air, and she smirked up at him, regardless of her own panting. "Is that a concession, James? Did I just win?" He grunted noncommittally as his lips attacked her neck. He pressed her into the arm of the sofa as he crawled onto the plush furniture above her. He nipped at the skin just below her ear, silencing anything else she may have had the presence of mind to say.

"I always win." He mumbled into her skin as his tongue slid slowly up the outer shell of her ear. She whimpered lowly before taking a gulp of air to reply.

"What does that mean?" She questioned, sighing lightly as his taller and heavier boy frame pressed down into her own slighter form. One of his large hands cradled her hip, while the other slid up to her waist, pulling her to him and pressing her into the velvety sofa at the same time. His lips, which had been showering the hollow of her throat with kisses, made their way up her neck and across her jawbone to her own swollen and red ones. His eyes were lidded, heavy, and the bedroom look was back in full force.

"I always win. Because I have you." His lips met hers before her racing mind could think of anything to reply with, and she ran the fingers of her right hand through his hair the way she knew he liked. The previously soft kiss turned hard and heavy almost instantaneously at the action, and she let out a small moan as his grip on her hip tightened, tugging her against him.

Words were lost to them for an indiscernable amount of time, but it felt nowhere near long enough when James pulled away from her finally, pushing himself back to breathe - rather heavily, she noted with a strong sense of feminine pride. He looked at her as she continued to lay where she was, panting lightly. He cocked his head to the side - he had a habit of doing so when he was thinking - and some of the heat in his eyes gave way to a softness. He reached up, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" His voice was soft, reverent. She could feel a blush come on, even though her entire body was already heated from the snogging. She blinked up at him.

"To you, or the rest of the world?" She smiled as he chuckled, shaking his head at her antics.

"You're gorgeous Lily. To everyone. Anyone who says otherwise is only jealous." He replied, dropping a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. She smirked.

"Of me or you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. He still hovered over her, his weight a comforting and warming presence around her. He snorted.

"You, of course. Who _wouldn't_ be jealous that you're with me?" He questioned sarcastically. She only hummed in agreement, wrapping her arms around his waist and tugging him lightly so that he lowered himself closer to her. She snuggled against him, and he manoeuvred their bodies around so that he was lying between her and the back of the sofa, cradling her in his arms. She could feel him sniff her hair, and she sighed contentedly.

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, for at least a half hour before either of them felt the need to break the comfortable silence.

"I think they're right." She finally admitted, tilting her head up from where it lay on his chest to look at him. He blinked down at her sluggishly.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was deep with drowsiness - she wondered if he'd been falling asleep. She smiled at him anyway, and his lips quirked up in response.

"The bints. The ones who say you have bedroom eyes? You asked me what I thought - I think they're right." He blinked a few times rapidly, obviously trying to make the effort to wake up from his almost-kip. He propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at her with more alert eyes.

"You do, yeah?" He was watching her closely, eyes sharp as ever behind his rectangular spectacles. She smiled up at him.

"How_ they _know that, that's what I wanna know. How many of them have you snogged, James?" She questioned cheekily. He gave her an incredulous look, a brow arching more out of habit than anything else.

"Come now, Evans. You know I only snog the birds with nice legs." He teased, pressing a kiss to her throat. She snickered, playfully pushing him back as his hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling it over his hip. She looked up at him before quickly kissing the underside of his chin.

She smiled teasingly up at him. "Oh, so I'm the only one who doesn't get those lips?" She questioned, heedless of their previous activities. He gave her a mock stern glance.

"Please. As if you don't know I'm positively mad about you. Because it's not a well-known fact that I've been desperately wooing you for the past six years of my life." He frowned in exasperation, rolling his eyes. She smiled cheerily at him.

"Rather pathetic, really. Sirius paid me twenty galleons to agree to Hogsmeade just so you'd finally shut your gob." She teased.

"And your legs are fine; all of you is fit." He complimented, ignoring her interruption. She smiled at him.

"Oh, so you're finally admitting to it? I mean honestly, James, 'for a ginger'? Really, you couldn't think of anything better than that?" He snorted, tickling her side lightly. She giggled, jerking back to avoid his fingers.

"It's not _my_ ruddy fault that _someone_ was using her body to distract me. Bloody hell, Lil, I nearly fainted when you pushed your knee against me - your skirt was riding up, yeah? And your legs are so nice, I just.." He trailed off, looking down at the leg he was grazing his fingers up and down. She chortled.

"Oh please, James. You aren't honestly trying to make me seem like the bad guy here, are you? I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine, so don't even try to take the mickey on this one." He gave her a mocking glance before returning to his previous activity. She shook her leg and his fingers paused, head whipping up to look at her properly.

"James Potter. You stop that this instant." He was getting awfully close to private areas. And he knew it; he smirked at her.

"Wassamatter, Lily divine?" His eyes were bright with amusement, smirk already in place. She glared as his hand stroked further up her thigh.

"Ugh. What is it with you and these ridiculous nicknames? I swear James; they just get worse and worse." She frowned up at him, not at all intending to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush at how close his hand was to some very warm parts of her anatomy. He only gave her a crooked smile back.

"But Lily-flower, how else will I come to the perfect nickname?" He feigned a baffled look and she let out a 'humph'.

"Don't call me that. Only daddy is allowed to refer to me as a flower." She completely ignored his question, smacking his hand away. Oddly, the smirk on his face grew into a wide smile, and too late, she realized what she had said.

"'Daddy'? You still call Papa Evans 'daddy'? Why, my dear Fleur de Lils..." She cut him off, not wanting to know what he would say next.

"Potter, if you don't shut your gob right now, I swear to Merlin, I will hex you to tell Regulus you love him." She had the satisfaction of watching him pause in the middle of whatever he was going to say, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her in shock. She huffed.

"And really, 'Fleur de Lils'? Honestly James. You couldn't come up with anything better than that?" His jaw snapped shut and he gave her a rather lackluster glare for ruining his fun.

"You have no taste at all, Lil, I swear. Besides that, I can come up with much better than that - you just never appreciate my humour." He frowned down at her. 'Lil' was the only acceptable nickname he'd come up with as of yet, but regardless, she turned her nose up at him.

"That's because your 'humour' is rubbish." He snorted, but pulled her closer to his chest for a quick hug.

"Really? You don't think it would be funny if, for example, we were in lessons and all of the sudden I called you 'mine'?" An idea flashed across her mind before she could rail at him about women's independence, and she smiled into his chest, where he couldn't see it. She schooled her expression before looking up at him.

"_Funny_ isn't exactly the word I would use to describe that, no." Her voice was purposefully low; he blinked at her for a moment, recognizing the voice that was usually the result of 'quick' snogs that had turned into 'half-an-hour-in-the-back-corner-of-the-library' snogs. He cleared his throat.

"Ahm... What would you use to describe it?" He clearly was falling right into the trap she had lain. She smiled coyly at him, lifting herself on her forearms so that her face came very close to his - she could smell chocolate and pumpkin juice on his breath, likely from supper and the three Hagrid-sized pieces of the house elves' chocolate pie he'd consumed. All the while, she slid her legs agilely off the sofa to the carpeted floor without him noticing. Though it wasn't actually that hard, what with the way his attention was trained on her face.

"Oh..." She whispered - her lips were almost touching his and she looked into his eyes through her eyelashes. She fluttered them as a final touch.

"I'm sure 'demeaning' would work fairly well." Her voice returned to normal cadence and volume as she hopped up with an overly cheerful grin, smoothing her skirt out where it spun around her waist. He blinked at her for a moment, not seeming to comprehend, before frowning in obvious disappointment. She turned to head to her room but was stopped quite promptly.

"I've come up with a new one." Came James' low voice behind her; she didn't think the hint of teenage arousal in it was a joke. She turned to him, confused. New what? She was about to ask when he interrupted.

"Tease." His eyes flashed as he frowned at her. She snickered.

"Says the man with the bedroom eyes." She replied, turning and sashaying away to her room.

* * *

AN: Ooo, I nearly got stuck on this one. But, luckily, I made it out, even if it was painfully slow for me. Hopefully it doesn't show. Next chapter should be up soon, so look out for 'Emerald Eyes'! Reviews are the loveliest. 3


End file.
